Acrylic resins are applied in various fields such as an optical lens, a protection material for a liquid crystal panel and an aquarium because of their excellent transparency and scratch resistance. Above all, they are often used for a hard coating on the other resins since the surface is hard and has excellent scratch resistance. Especially, a polymer laminated body such as a multilayer sheet in combination with polycarbonate which also has excellent transparency and high impact resistance is quite suitable for a field such as various kinds of windowpanes, a transparent roof and a transparent panel member wherein scratch resistance and impact resistance are required, and the demand is high.
Examples of way for laminating an acrylic resin with a polycarbonate resin include known methods such as (1) a method of co-extruding a polycarbonate resin and an acrylic resin to mold a multilayer sheet and (2) a method of coating a monomer of the acrylic resin on a polycarbonate resin sheet substrate and then curing by light or heat. Of the two methods, the method (1) has been commonly used in these days for the reason that the method (2) has problems such as work environment pollution by volatilization of acrylic monomers and complicated management of coating and/or curing equipments. However, the method (1) also has problems that releasability of the acrylic resin from the sheet molding roll at the time of co-extrusion is poor, which would occasionally cause deterioration in moldability and appearance.
In order to solve the above problems, methods of using an acrylic resin composition comprising various types of lubricants are disclosed (Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2). According to these methods wherein lubricants such as fatty acid ester and fatty acid amide are used, though roll releasing properties may be improved, accumulation of lubricants on the roll and whitening under the circumstances of high temperature and high humidity may occur in some cases, and there is room for improvement.
Meanwhile, it is known to use a modified polycarbonate resin having a silicone structure in its main chain (Patent Document 3). Since this modified polycarbonate is a polymer having a high molecular weight, problems caused by volatilization can be solved. However, releasability thereof is not necessarily satisfactory and there is room for improvement.
In addition, thought a modified polycarbonate having a silicone structure in its molecular terminal itself is known (Patent Document 4), there is no case of applying it to an acrylic resin having different refraction index and compatibility, and there is no knowledge about transparency, slidability and environmental stability.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-225018    Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-205478    Patent Document 3: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. H05-200827    Patent Document 4: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. H07-258398